


Responsibility

by Starofwinter



Series: Inquisitor 'verse [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Obi-Wan won't give up on his Padawan, no matter what.





	

Obi-Wan had to admit that for the first time in his life, he was at a loss.  The Force held no answers for him.  He knew what he should do - what the Order would have wanted him to do - but could he strike down the girl who had knelt before him and called him Master the same way she had only a few short years before?  It was his weakness and his failure that had made him spare her life, and he could not bring himself to execute her now, despite the way his heart clenched every time she looked up at him with Sith-amber eyes.   

He refused to admit that it was the thought of another Padawan with the same eyes, glaring at him across crossed blades, that only added to his guilt.  He couldn’t save either of them, but he could protect Ran, at least.  He finished the tea and carried it out, passing a cup to her as she sat beside his chair, her brows furrowed as she tinkered with the circuits of her lightsaber.  The crystal was as fractured as she was, and he knew she should get another before it blew up in their faces, but, well, that was just a metaphor for their lives now, wasn’t it?  He sighed and settled back in the chair, almost instinctively reaching out to run his fingers through her dark hair, trying to soothe the ripples of frustration in her signature.  Ran relaxed almost immediately, leaning back against the side of the chair so he could stroke her hair, his presence steady against the chaos of hers, grounding her despite the clash of the Light and Dark.  He might never be able to fulfill his responsibility to the Order, but he could fulfill his responsibility for his Padawan.


End file.
